A Fire In Her Loins
by inae
Summary: Anna hears Cordelia crying one day and decides to find out how she can help... Smut one shot.


There it was again.

Anna cocked her head, straining her ears to pick up on that strange snuffling that she had been hearing ever since she joined Chrom's camp. Packing up the last of her wares and locking them tightly to deter anyone from stealing, Anna stepped out of her tent into the bright moonlight in an effort to solve the mystery.

The only person awake was Tharja, and her tent was always flashing odd colors in the middle of the night-likely from some strange spell the dark mage was attempting. Anna had once considered asking the girl to place some hexes on Anna's store to intimidate potential burglars, but she could never quite pluck the courage to approach her. Well, one thing was for certain, and it was that the sighing snuffle the redheaded beauty was hearing was not coming from Tharja. Anna was almost certain Tharja was mute except that once she had heard her whisper in Ricken's ear that if he kept using her Elfire she would set him on fire. Anna bit back a chuckle. Strange girl.

But that left the question of the sighing. Where was it coming from? It was driving Anna nuts. Not only did the sound have a consistent pattern (sigh-sigh-sniff, sigh-sigh-sniff), it happened every night whenever Anna closed up shop and counted her goods, wares, and not to mention gold.

Anna paced quietly around the campsite, her fiery hair blowing in the breeze. There. There it was. Cordelia's tent? It couldn't be… The fellow redhead was nothing but the picture of perfection and poise.

Well, the pretty merchant was never one for subtlety. Bursting into Cordelia's tent, Anna announced, "What's wrong, Cor? That wretched noise you're making is scaring all my customers away!"

Cordelia yelped, rearranging her nightie to cover her bare legs. The Pegasus knight looked as thought she had been getting ready for bed, however, her bloodshot eyes said otherwise. "By Marth, what are you doing in here?!" she croaked, her voice hoarse from crying. She attempted to launch a feather pillow at Anna, but missed terribly—the pillow landing at least 3 feet to the left of Anna with a soft thump as it hit the ground.

Anna cheerily picked up the pillow and threw it back at Cordelia who caught it angrily. "I told you," she began, her finger wagging at the distraught maiden, "You were making so much noise I just had to come see what it was about."

"That is none of your business," Cordelia spat, attempting to get out of bed, but getting caught up in her twisted linens and stumbling to the floor,a la Sumia.

Still obnoxiously cheery, Anna pranced towards the bed and tossed herself onto it. "Mmm, a feather mattress! Lord you nobles really know how to treat yourselves. Maybe one day when I make enough money I can afford one of these."

Cordelia stood up, dusting herself. "Get out of my bed. And most importantly, get out of my tent!"

Anna rubbed her creamy cheek on one of Cordelia's pillows. "So soft!" When the noble refused to let up, Anna, rolling her eyes, propped herself up on her elbow. "Your snuffling makes so much noise I'm surprised the entire campsite hasn't made it their business to shut you up. Now why don't you stop being so huffy for one minute and just tell me what going on. You know," she added, her mischievous eyes brightening, "I probably have something in my store that could help."

Cordelia looked as thought she was going to spear the Trickster for a good second, but unexpectedly crumpled and collapsed on the bed, sobbing angrily into her pillow.

"Chrmm mmm nerm lurm meeeeeee," she wept, muffled.

"Say what?" Anna prodded, picking up a lock of Cordelia's pretty red hair, so similar to her own. She played with it gently, twisting the strands through her slender fingers. The merchant had always wanted to touch the girl's hair. I could make a pretty penny selling it as a wig, she thought lazily.

Cordelia was silent for a minute. Then… "That feels good," she murmured, lifting her head slightly.

"Mmm," Anna hummed noncommittally, taking this as a cue to grab more strands of hair to play with. They were unexpectedly silky and soft.

"I've known Chrom and Sumia since we were children," she began, her voice shaky. "I have always known she loved him. We were both besotted with him as youngsters. How could you not be? He is so kind, so gentle, so wonderful…"

Anna almost had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Sumia thinks I no longer care for Chrom. But that is not true. I have long known that Chrom will never look at me the way I desire him to. I am nothing but a vassal. Thus, Sumia has begun to press her suit."

This was true. Anna had noticed that Sumia (the "Boring One" in her mind) and Chrom (the "Boring One With Money") had been pairing up frequently during battles. She had been the unfortunate witness to awkward flirting on both sides.

Cordelia drew a shaky breath. Reaching into the drawer of her makeshift nightstand, she drew a silk handkerchief and blew her nose delicately. "I know they love each other. I know they make each other happy. I love both of them so dearly. However, it hurts."

Anna took this opportune moment to appraise Cordelia's nightgown. Made of lace, Anna estimated it to have cost at least 50 gold pieces. She also could not help but notice the sumptuous breasts underneath the sheer material—rosy nipples deliciously erect and poking subtly through. The Trickster found herself swallowing hard.

"Chrom's boring," Anna complained, her fingers deftly braiding the Pegasus knight's hair.

"How could you—"

"Chrom's boring," Anna continued, "And so is Sumia. Sorry to break it to you. And they're going to get married and have boring children. But you're different."

Cordelia looked wetly up at Anna. She had never noticed the merchant's dimples before. They were unexpectedly charming.

"I am?" she asked pathetically, hating how vulnerable she sounded.

Anna nodded. She pressed a cool palm to Cordelia's cheek. "Yes." She leaned down slowly and placed her lips delicately against the other girl's. She tasted of fresh strawberries. It was a quiet moment, however Anna thought the entire campsite was likely to hear how hard her heart was pounding.

Cordelia broke away. She was gasping for air. "What was that?" she demanded.

Anna shrugged, smiling. "It was nice."

Cordelia frowned, "Is this the custom of your village?"

The Trickster let out a giggle. "Sure!" she agreed, bending down again to place her lips on Cordelia's, this time with a little more force.

She gently pressed the tip of her tongue against Cordelia's full bottom lip, causing the girl to open her mouth slightly in surprise. Anna used the moment to slide her tongue into the Pegasus knight's mouth. She rearranged herself straddling Cordelia's muscled yet soft body, her hands on either side of the noble's face. Cordelia was inexperienced in the art of kissing, yet her sudden display of innocence despite her usual pompous demeanor made Anna's heart melt. Her lips traveled down to Cordelia's milky throat, causing the noble to writhe and moan softly underneath the merchant. Anna found one of her hands, almost of its own volition, caressing Cordelia's impossibly large and soft breast. The pad of her thumb rubbed against the noble's erect nipple, causing the Cordelia to moan erotically into Anna's mouth. Oh gods, Anna thought wildly. She's actually letting me touch her. And then—I wonder if she's going to bribe me to not tell. I could use the extra cash.

Cordelia hips bucked upwards against Anna's pelvis, her clit grinding against the merchant's. Anna found herself gasping in surprise and pleasure. She gently slid Cordelia's nightie up around her waist, exposing her slim pale thighs and a crop of red curls, wet and nestled against the curve of Cordelia's vagina.

Anna kissed Cordelia's nipples, first softly, then harder. As she grazed her teeth against Cordelia's almost painfully erect breast, she could feel herself getting wet. Her lips continued their journey down the length of Cordelia's shapely waist, past her navel, and finally to her clitoris.

"Anna—!" Cordelia gasped, her hands gripping her sheets.

"Shh," Anna cautioned, winking at the Pegasus knight whose mouth was open ajar, and returning back to what she considered the main course of the night, licked the length of Cordelia's labia.

"Oh, oh, oh Gods," Cordelia whispered, her eyes screwed tight, lashes flush against the tops of her cheeks. She pressed one of her own hands to cover her mouth, petrified yet aroused by the idea of someone coming to find the source of the noise—Much like earlier tonight.

Anna's tongue was flicking in and out of her vagina, and she took turns both sucking and licking her clit. Just when Cordelia thought there was no better sensation in all of Ylisse, Anna stuck two fingers in Cordelia's very wet pussy.

"Ah!" Cordelia yelped, momentarily forgetting to muffle her cries with her hand.

"You better be quiet," Anna whispered fiercely, a twinkle in her eye, "or else I'll stop."

Cordelia nodded like a chastened child. "I will," she breathed. "I promise."

"Good girl," Anna teased, a naughty smile playing about her moist lips. "Play with your nipples."

Cordelia gasped. "What?"

Two fingers pinching both of the noble's nipples roughly, Anna smirked. "Like this."

Cordelia stuffed her hand over her mouth as she cried out from the sudden friction and pleasure. Her hips bucked once again. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down, full breasts bouncing slightly. She shakily brought her hands to her nipples and began to touch them. "Mmmm," she hummed, biting her lower lip.

"That's better."

Anna resumed her feast. She placed her hands under Cordelia's buttocks and squeezed with force, bringing the knight's pussy directly to Anna's waiting mouth. The girl tasted slightly salty and mostly delicious, and Anna showed her appreciation akin to a man starved in the woods for a week.

Cordelia began to feel a pressure building up inside her. Her nipples were beginning to ache but in the most delicious way and she had no intention of stopping. Anna was lapping at Cordelia's wet vagina, and Cordelia, knowing that the charming Trickster for the first time in possibly her life was thinking of something other than money, was aroused almost to the point of orgasm.

Anna lifted her lips from Cordelia's pussy, causing the latter to moan disappointedly. "Not yet," Anna teased. "Flip over."

Without hesitation, Cordelia was on all fours, her vagina displayed for all of Ylisse to see. Anna placed two fingers inside Cordelia, roughly inserting them in and out in a punishing rhythm. She began licking at Cordelia's anus, causing the girl to grip the sheets so tightly

Anna thought she was going to rip them—60 gold pieces down the drain!

Cordelia was bucking against Anna's fingers and once again the familiar pressure began building up insider her lower abdomen. One last suck at her puckered anus, Anna lifted her dripping hand and slapped Cordelia's perfect backside loudly. "Come for me!"

And Cordelia came, crying out loudly into her down pillow, her ass clenching tightly in orgasm, and her entire body convulsing in ecstasy.

"And I assure you," Anna said triumphantly, "Chrom can't do anything like that."

Kellam left Cordelia's tent in a daze and sporting a rock hard erection. What had he just witnessed? He, too, had heard some strange snuffling in the middle of the night, and followed Anna to the culprit. He had tried to make his presence known several times. In fact, he had been standing right next to Cordelia the entire time. How had they not noticed him? Maybe for once his invisibility was a blessing…


End file.
